


The Senses

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Five prompts for Korrasami based on the five senses: Sight, Smell, Sound, Touch, Taste.





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Korra

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something like this for romione on my fanfiction account, though it was a bit shorter. Anyway, fun idea - I applied it a bit differently this time. I'm gonna do an Asami version too!

**Sight**

Korra fidgeted. The collar on her dress shirt was too tight. She ran around all day wearing a tight-collared tank top, but of course it was the dress shirt that choked her. She fiddled with it, unbuttoning it a bit, worrying that would be too slutty, redoing one, and choking again. What if she was wearing the wrong thing entirely? What if this wasn't even a date? Maybe they were just going to hang out as friends, in which case she guessed her tucked-in shirt and nice pants would look okay together. But what if it was a date and it was supposed to be a super fancy one? She couldn't go out looking like this! Her legs itched. She wished she was wearing her sweats. 

Finally, the door to the apartment opened - the apartment Asami had moved into while Korra was recovering in the south. Korra let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Asami hadn't gone too fancy or casual, but quickly reclaimed the breath as she got a good look at her… friend? Girlfriend? Date? Kiss Buddy One Time in the Spirit World?

Her hair was down, falling in long curls to the low cut neckline of the red blouse she was wearing. A beautiful black shawl covered her shoulders and shaded her hips, right into the matching skirt, grey leggings, and black heeled boots. Of course her makeup was perfect. Korra would never understand how the purple brought out her eyes so well, but the red lipstick was an obvious choice. It had been a month since the incident, but Korra could well remember how it felt to have it's prints left all across her neck (and Iroh and several other spirits would remember how the aftermath had looked, unfortunately. Korra would never leave a room again without checking herself in the mirror for red marks). 

Korra didn't realize she'd been staring so long until Asami interrupted her with an amused giggle. "That answers my question." Fumbling back into the present, Korra flung her hand out, offering it to help Asami down the front steps. Asami took it with a smirk. "And very polite. Thank you. How are you today, Korra?"

Korra nodded, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. She had no idea why she was so nervous. This was still just Asami, right? "Beautiful. G-good, I meant. My day is good. You're beautiful. But you're also good, too. I mean, really good. Like wow!"

Asami's eyes lit up. "You sure know how to charm a girl. So, where are we going tonight?"

Leading her by their linked hands, Korra shrugged. They reached the driver's side of the Satomobile that was parked in the street and Korra held the door open to let Asami take her seat. "Why don't you surprise me? You're paying, after all."

Asami flipped her hair, a new spark igniting her features now that she was behind the wheel. Korra clambered into the passenger's seat, not wanting to interrupt the gorgeous woman in her element. "I can do that. But you can't complain when we get there."

She shook her head fervently, staring wide-eyed at Asami. "Don't worry. I don't think there's anywhere we could tonight that I would say no to."

"Excellent! To The Cabbage Cart we go!"

Asami laughed as Korra punched her shoulder. The initial spell seemed to have worn off, and Korra realized she was no longer nervous or itchy. Now she was planning the best way to make this amazing person fall absolutely headfirst in love with her.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Smell**

Master Katara had always told Korra that you never realize you missed Harbor City until you came back. Korra, while thrilled by the chilly sea breeze, believed this statement was romanticized bullshit. Katara was right about a lot of things, but this wasn't it. "It stinks of dead fish and salt," Korra muttered, leaning over the bow of the ship, ready to embrace her homecoming. 

"Then don't stick your nose in it," Asami chuckled, pulling Korra down from her perch to pull her into a close embrace. "See? Is that better?"

The stench was slightly drowned out by Asami's floral perfume - she wasn't sure whether she'd worn it before. "Yeah, thanks. Is this new perfume?"

"Yeah," Asami sighed, sounding slightly nervous. "I found it in Little Ba Sing Se a few days ago and thought I'd try it. After all, it's not everyday you meet your girlfriend's parents."

"You've met them before," Korra reminded her, hugging her tight around her waist. 

"But not formally as your girlfriend! Last they saw of me, I was just your friend."

"We were basically girlfriends."

"I was just your clingy friend."

Accepting the compromise, Korra nodded. "Look, don't let what Mako said freak you out. They're going to love you. Trust me. My mom loves everybody! Besides maybe Unalaq. But he doesn't count! She loves literally anyone who is not evil and trying to kill me, so unless you are a very thorough assassin, I think you're good to go."

She felt Asami stiffen; the arms around her grew tight, trapping Korra against Asami's soft, perfumed chest. "Who told you?" Asami said in a fake, gravelly whisper. Korra started laughing. "Do you think this is a game? Who told you? Tell me, Avatar!"

Korra slipped down and out of Asami's hold, did a backwards summersault, and jumped to her feet just in time to see Asami dart at her. She dodged, Asami's fingers barely missing her arm. "I knew it! A woman as beautiful as you could never fall for me!" she yelled dramatically, airbending her way to an upper deck.

Asami leapt and caught the floor. She pulled herself up with relative ease and almost got hold of Korra's legs. "For years I've waited." She continued to speak in the low voice, and Korra was starting to get winded from laughing. "I befriended you and tried to smother you to death in your sleep at night! But it didn't work, even when you slept beside me! It's amazing how terrible of an assassin I am!" 

"The betrayal!" Korra howled, perching herself on the rails of the deck. "I don't know how I can live with myself. At last, I die!" She allowed herself to drop back down, smiling as she heard a tired sigh from Asami. She landed easily, rolling into a kneel and bowing her head in a defeated stance. 

As expected, there was a thump of weight beside her. She felt two gentle hands pull her up by her shoulders until she was standing. The hands slowly slipped around her collarbone until they held her neck in a mock-choking position, but the touch was far too gentle, far too loving. "And I would've gotten away with it," Asami whispered, sending a shiver down Korra's spine, "if I hadn't fallen in love with you first."

The kiss was soft but sweet - a few seconds to remember the waxy, raspberry scented touch of Asami's lipstick before it was gone again. Korra exhaled quietly, her eyes lingering closed as she pretended they weren't in public and that Asami didn't have to pull away.

A cough sounded from a few feet away. Korra's eyes darted open and to the source, where her parents stood on the dock, waiting to greet them. Her mother was wearing a polite but slightly awkward smile, her father glaring straight ahead with crossed arms. Asami immediately retracted her hands from where they remained on Korra's neck, her cheeks glowing even brighter as embarrassment multiplied with cold to create a gushing shade of crimson. 

Thankfully, Asami was a child prodigy - the heiress and now CEO of a business. Korra knew she could handle this sort of situation. "Hello," she said, her voice only a little awkward as she approached and offered her hand to Tonraq. Korra swallowed nervously. "I assume Korra's mentioned we're dating by now?"

He nodded, his jaw clenched, his shoulders bulging. "Asami. We've met several times. You've always been one of her friends."

"Yes, Sir. As I'm sure you recall, I met her when she first came to Republic City."

Her father fixed Asami with his stoniest, coldest stare; the one that made Korra shiver as she remembered being on the receiving end of it as a child. It was the one look that could always get her to confess where she'd hidden the broken vase, and it still haunted her to this day.

But, much to her amazement, Asami stared, almost as defiantly, back. Korra felt a bit nervous, worried Asami was going to somehow offend her father. The ringing of bells from far off seemed only to enhance Korra's anxiety as she counted the passing seconds on them.  _ That's it. My father's disowning me. _

But, upon the echo of the last bell, Tonraq beamed, leaning back to emit a loud laugh, the kind that came right from his stomach. He swooped forward and pulled Asami into a hug, swinging her in a circle. "I told you Senna! I told you! Our little girl found a good one! We have our future daughter-in-law! I can hear the wedding bells now!" Asami glanced at Korra in amused confusion. Korra shrugged. They could worry about that later. "Ah! Pay up! I told you she wouldn't end up with Mako!"

"Tonraq, they aren't even engaged yet!" Korra's usually timid mother was aflame, glaring at her husband with a sort of fire in her eyes that could melt the snow she stood on. Korra was relieved for her mother knocking sense into her father, before she heard what else Senna had to say. "She could still very well end up with Mako! I refuse to lose quite yet."

"Hey!" 

"Nonsense, Senna. She's chosen! She never brought Mako home to meet us, remember? We met him by chance. This is the one!" He had Asami in one of his giant arms, holding her close to him possessively. "Back me up here, Korra! She passed my test! Mako couldn't look me in the eye for a second."

"Well-"

"No, Korra, back me up!"

Korra stared between her parents, all eyes now on her. "Okay," she laughed, inching forward to gently help her girlfriend (she really hoped Asami was still going to be her girlfriend) from her father's grip. "Well, uh, here's the thing. We are not getting married, and I am not going to date Mako. Ever again. He's a definite no, so you guys can exchange your money and whatnot and… meet Asami! The girl of my dreams who hopefully still wants to date me!"

It was one of those moments where, when two people share a connection, they can know what the other is thinking. In that moment, Korra and Asami turned to meet each other at the same time. Blue eyes met green, one horrified and one amused. It was, in that exact second, that Asami knew exactly what to say to defuse the situation.

"Hey, you know for a fact that I'm only here to assassinate you!"

___________________________________________________________________

**Sound**

“No, I did not agree! You go down there and tell them the shipments are not going through. I don’t care. I… ugh. Fine! I’ll tell them myself! Inform them I’ll be down in a moment. I need to stop by my office. I’m aware.” 

Asami’s voice seemed to stand out amongst the general clatter of the building. It was, just seconds after this, she walked into the office, her gaze softening slightly as she saw Korra, but her demeanor just as rushed. “Thanks, Love.” She swooped forward and took the four cups of coffee Korra had brought her, offering a chaste kiss in return. “Which is yours?”

“The one with barely any coffee.” Korra took hers from the tray as Asami set it on her desk. “The rest are black, like you like.”

Asami leaned back against her desk for a moment, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sipped her coffee. “You don’t know how much this means to me, Korra. I’m so sorry, I probably won’t be home until late. Some idiots messed up the paperwork and now-” she saw Korra nodding and frowned slightly. “I know it’s our first anniversary, but…” 

“I’ve already taken too much time.” Korra saved her exhausted wife the words and kissed her cheek as means of goodbye. “Don’t worry, we’ll make it up. There’s always time later. But don’t keep Mr. Important-Probably-Sexist-And-Homophobic-Business-Guy waiting.” Asami’s laugh boosted her ego. “See ya.”

“Bye.”

Now, normally, Korra would’ve been annoyed by something like this happening. Spirits, they’d been married a year! But, seeing as she’d also unintentionally married Future Industries, Korra had figured something like this might happen (as it happened almost three times every week). So Korra had a plan - a very good plan. And she wasn’t going to let some annoying thing like this get in the way.  _ This is such a great plan. Is this why I’m the Avatar? Yes. Because I’m the best!  _

Usually, Korra had no way of knowing when Asami would be home: in the past, it had been anywhere ranging from 6pm to 3am. Although, based on the context, she figured tonight would be a 12am at the earliest night. So she got herself some real coffee (even though she despised it) and turned on a mover on the Li-Screen (Varrick’s latest invention - to watch movers whenever from the comfort of your own home). Nothing could keep her awake quite like  _ The Tales of Nuktuk: Journey to the North. _

Sure enough, at 2:33am, the familiar sound of keys clicking in the door roused Korra from her half-awake state (she’d watched the mover five times consecutively). “‘Sami?” she checked through a yawn. 

“Korra, are you  _ still  _ awake?” Asami’s footsteps clicked across the kitchen tiles. She met Korra at the backend of the couch and took her cheeks in her hands. “Love, what are you doing up? You have that meeting in the morning.”

“You leave for work in four hours,” Korra argued, “and you’re still awake.”

Asami sighed. “That’s because I drink a lot of coffee. Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’ll be fine. Here.” Korra pulled herself together enough to jump over the back of the couch. “Look, I know it’s kinda… untraditional, and at this point a bit meaningless because it’s not our anniversary anymore, but I made you some food for when you came home.” She stumbled around until she found the meat she’d prepared earlier. “It just needs a bit of reheating.” She created a small flame in her hand. “But that’s no issue, right?”

“Oh, Korra,” Asami laughed. “That’s very nice of you, but I had some food at work.” She must’ve noticed the way Korra’s face fell. “But, seeing as we’re both up, I guess we can indulge ourselves a little bit.” She reached over Korra, for the alcohol they kept in the top cabinets. “We shouldn’t drink too much, but what the hell. We’ve been married a year.”

“And two and a half hours,” Korra added. 

“And two and a half hours. I’ll get the glasses.”

Korra took a seat at the kitchen table - it wasn’t used enough, anyway. Asami usually ate on the road, and Korra ended up sitting on the couch half the time. “Thanks, Mistress.” 

“Mistress?” Asami’s laughter was reminiscent of that warm feeling Korra experienced when she was tipsy. Fitting, she realized, as she took the glass Asami offered. “Isn’t it a bit early for that, my dear?”

“Four hours, Asami.” 

She stood behind Korra’s chair, wrapping her arms around Korra and leaning on her, bringing the faint scent of oil and flowers with her. “Nonsense.” The word was whispered. Korra shivered. “As long as we stay awake, we can live an eternity together tonight.”

The alluring appeal of the notion intrigued Korra. “Well, I promised as much in my vows. Let’s do it.”

Drinking led to a drunk, sleepy Korra, which resulted in ridiculous ideas and, ultimately, ended up with them slow-dancing through the kitchen to the taps of their tows. Asami led, of course. “Graceful, my dear.” 

“I’m trying.” Even as she said it, Korra almost tripped over her own feet.

She giggled in Korra’s ear. “Patience in practice.”

“Always you and your patience, isn’t it?”

Asami green eyes glittered, like green florescent lights illuminating water  (they’d seen this in the Earth Kingdom on their honeymoon - Korra had sworn up and down that it was unnatural. Asami told her to  calm down and enjoy beauty for what it was). “I’m just trying to make up for your lack thereof.”

Avoiding the millionth rerun of this conversation, “I suppose you’re right.”

The silence cocooned them in solitude; the knowledge that they were the only idiots up at such an unholy hour by their own free will. And with those mere four hours before Asami had to go to work and Korra her meeting, they created themselves a small eternity to get lost in, celebrating.

Korra didn’t regret it until she got a hangover halfway through the next day; Asami when she half-drunkenly told her obnoxious (but very important) business partner that if he insulted her one more time, he could kiss her sorry ass goodbye.  

They both crashed at 6pm.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Touch**

Short arms around her neck nearly choked Korra, but she figured it was better than having her hair pulled. She held one of the girl’s legs steady, her other hand claimed by Asami, leading her through the halls of the building she’d come to know so well. “These are the rooms where a lot of ideas are bounced; we think of new designs, improvements, and inventions in general. What do you think, T?”

The girl riding piggyback on Korra was Pegah Tee. When she was an infant, her parents had abandoned her on the beach. Now she was three years old, and two weeks to the day she’d become the newest member to the Sato household. “I think there needs to be a Satomobile that flies! Can you do that, Mama? Can you make a Satomobile that flies?”

Asami smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes. “We’ve made flying machines before, but not quite that. Give us a few years. Maybe you can help us make it!”

They’d already learned that T was a fan of Satomobiles - whether it was a normal three year old obsession or another possible engineer to the Sato name, Korra wasn’t sure, but she knew Asami was hoping.  _ One of our kids are going to have to be… but let’s just focus on the one we actually have for now. _

The small group had started on top of the building and was working their way down to what Korra personally considered the more interesting part. T stayed very reliably on her back the entire time, all the way until they found themselves down in the garages. “This is the fun part,” Asami told her, helping her down from Korra’s back and, finally, allowing Korra to take a full breath. “Here, follow me!”

Korra had been in these garages many times: bringing Asami food, coffee, surprising her at work, asking her advice, giving advice, testing the machines, even spending a night here when Asami had a particularly difficult project. She took a quick glance around - waved at the people she knew - before turning back to her family. Of course, by the time she saw them, they were already in the hood of one thing or another. Korra smirked.  _ Yup, I think we got an engineer. _

“Hey, uh… you.” She motioned quickly to the nearest worker she could find - a young, scrappy teenager who was helping an older engineer. He stared at her. “Yeah, you, come here!” 

He took a few steps toward her then, stopped, his mouth agape. 

“Do you guys have any cameras around here?” 

He blinked. “A-are you the  _ Avatar _ ?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Yes. And you must know my wife owns the place. It was all over the paper, like less than five years ago? How long have you worked here?”

“A… a few weeks. I haven’t even met Mrs. Sato!”

“She’s been on vacation. Doesn’t matter. Do you have a camera?”

He nodded. 

Korra waited, perhaps for him to say something or pull one out. When she realized he wasn’t, she continued, “Well, go get it!”

He scrambled off. 

Korra snuck a bit closer to listen to what her wife and daughter were talking about. 

“-and that connects to that, which makes the engine run. This is a lot of complicated stuff, you sure you’ve got it?”

T nodded enthusiastically. “And that makes that work?” She pointed at something.

“Yes, you catch on fast! We might just have to hire you!”

T giggled. “You can’t hire me! I’m little! I’ll fall in!”

“I guess you’re off the hook for now.” She rolled her eyes and T laughed harder. “Do you want to know a really important trick?”

“What?”

Asami leaned over and tied T’s hair back for her. “That’s better!”

“It isn’t in my eye!” T leaned far over the engine. “I can see good!”

Asami smiled. “Yes, you can see well now.”

“H-here Mrs…. Avatar.”

Korra turned to the stammering voice of the worker, now holding out a camera to her. “Please, call me Mrs. Sato. We both respond.” She took the camera and turned back. “Isn’t that cute… er, what’s your name?”

“Lee… but most call me Junior.”

“Aren’t they cute, Junior?”

Junior laughed. “Y-yeah. That’s a real photogenic moment. Good luck, Mrs. A…. Sato.” 

Korra, her attention now undivided, turned back and took the picture.  _ I need to get one of these. Could be handy!  _ She shoved it in her bag, figuring it really wouldn’t matter if she ‘borrowed’ it. She was, technically, in charge of all these people. In the sense that if they didn’t listen to her, Asami would stare them down until they did. 

She joined them for the remainder of the lesson - T had a lot of questions and got a lot of answers that even Korra, after her hundreds of hours of working beside Asami, couldn’t understand. “Hey, Mommy could you bend this straight?” Asami handed Korra crooked piece of metal.

“No problem.” She did something like this for Asami nearly every time she came down here. While Asami much preferred doing her work by hand, sometimes she didn’t feel like heating the metal a few hundred degrees to shift it ever-so-slightly. Plus, she was the wife of the first metalbending Avatar. It has it’s perks.

“Thanks. And that’ll go here…”  Asami put it inside the engine. “And when Mommy goes and turns the Satomobile on, it’ll be running just fine again!” She gave Korra a look as she tossed her the keys. Korra rolled her eyes slightly but obliged. 

“Avatar - master of all four elements, brings balance to the world, connection between humans and the spirits. And Asami’s little  _ bitch. _ ” 

The car went fine, just as Asami had said. No surprise there, but T was thrilled. “And that’ll be it for today,” Asami said. She took T’s hand and started walking with her, motioning for Korra to take her other hand. Korra, of course, did so. “Did you have fun, my darling?”

“Yes!” T exclaimed. Korra giggled and elbowed Asami, who adamantly ignored her. “Can we come back!”

“You’ll be back plenty soon,” Korra assured her. “But we need to go and feed Naga. She’s been home alone all day!”

T beamed. “Can I play with her?”

“She’d love that.”

“Yay!”

The drive home was conquered by more Future Industries questions. Korra actually ended up learning a lot, but she’d forgotten again by the time they got home. They fed Naga, ate dinner, watched a mover, and bickered about the dishes before it was T’s bedtime. Asami put her down while Korra relaxed on the couch, thankful for the quiet that would follow their daughter’s absence. She loved her, but sometimes all the questions were overbearing. 

“Is Mommy ready for bed too?” Asami teased. 

“Only when Mama is.” She made room for her. “She’s going to be an engineer too, isn’t she?”

Asami laughed, smiling much wider than she should. “It appears that way at this moment, doesn’t it?”

Korra lightly kicked Asami. “I’m outnumbered. We need to fix this. Is it too soon to adopt another one? Maybe a waterbender?”

“We don’t know that T’s not a waterbender.”

“Please, we both know she’s from the Earth Kingdom. It said so on her papers. I mean an earthbender would be great, too. But a waterbender!”

Asami leaned past Korra’s leg, laying on her stomach and meeting her gaze. “One kid at a time, Love. I still need to go back to work, and you have Avatar Duties. We need to work out a schedule for all this.”

“You could take her to work?”

“Sometimes, I suppose. She might be able to sit in on a meeting.... But I’ll see what I can do.” Her fingers played in Korra’s hair. “Your hair’s getting longer again. It’s almost at your shoulders.” 

“I’m gonna get it cut. I’ve just been busy.” She wrapped her arms around Asami, pulling her into a close embrace. “Is that a bad thing? You seemed to like it when my hair was long.”

Asami kissed her. “My opinion on your hair length is neutral, dear. I was simply stating a fact. But I know how you feel about my hair.”

“Half the reason I’m in love with you,” Korra teased. Asami laughed. “I mean, it’d probably look cool short, but I like it the way it is.” She kissed her back. 

“Oh really?” Asami pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at Korra, her hair falling in and around Korra’s face. “How about now? You still like it?” 

Korra laughed around it. “Smells wonderful,” she replied. “Now stop this nonsense and kiss me.” Asami raised her brow at her. Korra rolled her eyes cheesily. “Please,  _ Mistress _ ?”

Asami ran her finger along Korra’s jaw. “You’re lucky I have a soft spot for you, Love. As you wish.” She kissed Korra, longer than last time. Korra melted into the kiss, rubbing her hands up Asami’s back to run them through her soft, beautiful hair. 

“Mama? I’m thirsty.”

Korra practically threw Asami back.  _ Riiiiigghhhht. Kid.  _

Within the blink of an eye, Asami was standing, fixing her now ruffled hair. “Mama will help you get water, Sweetie. Maybe we should get some for Mommy too?” Asami glanced back at Korra with an atrocious glimmer in her eyes. “She seems a bit thirsty.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Taste**

Korra shuffled with the sweet buns, hoping beyond hope that the final touches would compromise for the considerable amount of mistakes she’d made in the recipe. “Please,” she whispered. “Please you damn buns just… be good!”

“Damn!” 

Korra froze; her heart itself failing to beat. “Z, did you just…” she turned to look her infant son. “Z… no.”

However, as many kids do at a year and a half, Z seemed even more intrigued. “Damn!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands once. 

“Zadok Tonraq Sato you say that word one more time and you are grounded!”  _ I can’t ground a baby! What am I thinking?  _ The only kid she could ground for swearing was T. But, just like her brother, the only place at this point in her life she would learn a swear word would be from one of her mothers…. 

Korra was  _ fucked.  _

“Alright, Z, here’s the deal.” She took the boy out of his high chair and started rocking him on her hip. “You don’t say that word ever again, and I’ll give you dessert every day for the rest of your life!” 

Z looked at her with wide, innocent eyes, a spittle of drool at the corner of his mouth. Korra realized she was trying to bargain with a child who understood only half the words she was saying. “Z eat. No speak. Bad word. No no.” She shook her head. 

“Damn?”

“No no. No. Bad, bad word. No speak.” She shook her head frantically.  _ Asami will be home any minute….  _ “Why don’t we say dog instead, Z? Dog good!”

Z cocked his head. “Dog.” 

“Yes, Z! Dog!” 

He smiled a big, baby smile. “Dog!” 

“Dog!”

“Am I interrupting?”

Asami was walking through the door, T zipping past her to get to the back door to greet Naga. “Nothing,” Korra said, hoping Asami wouldn’t notice how flustered she was. “Z just learned a new word. Dog! Right, Z?”

“Dog!” Z agreed. 

“Dog?” Asami questioned. “Korra that was the first thing he started babbling after we brought him home.” She relieved Korra of the boy, cooing a soft greeting to him. “He’s been saying it to Naga for the last seven months. Did you not notice?”

“My mistake,” Korra laughed. “I must’ve thought he was saying… dag… or something.”

Asami gave her an astounded look. “Okay… anyway, you said you were making a surprise tonight. What’cha got?”

Korra jumped in front of the sweet buns, lucky Asami hadn’t noticed. “Right! Um, it’s gonna be a blind taste, so sit down and close your eyes, please?” 

“You’re lucky I trust you after the meat kabobs incident,” Asami muttered, setting Z in his playpen (it sat right in the entrance to the living room for everyone’s convenience). “But lay it on me. Let’s go. Before T finishes greeting Naga.” She sat in a chair facing away from Korra.

“Yeah, speaking of T, how did the day at work go?”

“Awesome!” Asami’s focus on what she was saying would allow Korra a minute to finish the buns. “She didn’t get much out of the meeting, of course. I barely get anything out of those meetings, but the clients were reluctant to start yelling at each other with a five-year old in the room, so that was nice. Then I took her down to the garage to work with Paon, since he’s the most experienced engineer, and I’d say it went well. When I checked on them he was teaching her to use applications of earthbending, which is good and all, but I mean, she’s only a  _ beginner  _ and he was trying to talk the pros of metalbending and she isn’t even  _ close  _ to that yet, right? Anyway, I let them be, and she says she learned a lot, so that’s great. How was Z today?”

Korra nearly dropped the buns. “Close your eyes,” she instructed as she took them to the table. “You can probably smell what we did today.”

“Delicious, yes.”

“And I tried to see if I could get him to waterbend.”

“Don’t tell me you sat down with a cup of water and played with it for five hours again.”

“Ha! W-who would… do that?” 

Asami seemed amused. “You, Love. You would do that.  _ Again,  _ I must emphasize. He’s going to be two soon, and most don’t start showing until like three or five. You’ve got to be patient.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Always with the patience,” she teased. “Alright, it’s a bit warm, so be careful. I’m gonna give you a forkful. Tell me if it’s good.”

“I will be horribly, brutally honest,” Asami promised. 

Korra fed the bite to Asami, waiting with wide-eyes to gauge her reaction. At first it was neutral, then her brow furrowed as she tried to distinguish what it was, followed by a smile that Korra might’ve described as underwhelming but appreciated all the same. “So, what do you think?”

She licked her lips. “Sweet buns?”

“Yup! It’s the anniversary of the day we went to the Spirit World for the first time! What do you think? They’re some of your favorite sweets and I thought ‘what the heck?’. Were they any good?”

Asami lips hitched in a flirtatious smile. “I think the sweetest thing about this is you, but I love them. Did you cook anything for our actual dinner?”

“I figured we could just order take out.”

“Great.” Asami stood up, exceptionally close to Korra. “‘Cause I was just thinking we should eat out tonight.” Korra blushed; Asami seemed to gain more power from her embarrassment. “And I most definitely mean it in the way you’re hoping I do.” 

“T-that sounds good,” Korra agreed quickly. “I love eating… out.” She glanced nervously out of the corner of her eye at Z, who was playing with his colorful blocks. “Maybe we should save this witty banter for later, though.”

“C’mon, Korra. I’ve been waiting all week to see you blush like that.”

Korra offered her a giant, toothy grin. “We’ll put the kids to bed early and then talk. How about that? Z didn’t have his nap so he’ll be grumpy and tired.” 

“Spirits, Korra.” Asami rolled her eyes but obviously wasn’t too irritated. “You’re going to be the one dealing with him when he starts screaming in an hour.”

“Understood.”

Asami’s eyes twinkled. “Then I will gladly take that offer.” She leaned in to seal the deal on a kiss, lingering with Korra a second longer than she normally would.  _ Dammit, Asami. After all these years and you still got me wrapped around your finger. _

The screech of the porch door separated them. “Ewwwww!” T yelled, shielding her eyes. “See that, Z? Mama and Mommy were kissing!” She crossed her arms defiantly, staring at her mothers with the most serious of expressions. “Z tell them it’s wrong!”

Z responded to his name. He stared at them with wide, confused eyes. They met Korra’s and, in a moment of dread, Korra could anticipate what was going to happen.

“Damn!”

T gasped, “Mama!”

Korra whispered, “Oh fuck.”

Asami chuckled, “Korra?”


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long coming but I finally feel that it is readable - enjoy some good ol' fashion fluff (with some suggestive parts sorry guys I write late at night after work and school).

**Sight**

At first, Asami had figured it was just Korra’s general appeal that attracted her to the Avatar. Pair those eyes with that brawn and who wouldn’t want to kiss her, right? Not even beginning to mention her absolutely adorable personality… but that was a whole other thing in it’s own. 

However, as she walked through the Spirit World, hand-in-hand with the most powerful woman in the world, Asami realized why she’d fallen for Korra. Sure, the amazing biceps did play a part, but that was more than that. It was her compassion that was surfacing all these other emotions in Asami - the ones that told her to hold Korra tight and never let her go. That told her that this was the girl, out of all the others in the world, that she wanted to date. 

For years the residents of Republic City complained about the spirits. They pointed at the destruction caused by vines, the infestations in buildings, the dark spirit sightings in certain areas, and, upon all this, they screamed monster. They cried of the injustice of these creatures coming to their world and destroying it. The papers hosted idiots who’d tried to fight with the spirits and caused a riot that nearly took down a mile of the city. 

But, as she watched, Korra strode peacefully amongst the spirits. Even when Korra’s hand left hers, it was to kneel before her spirit friends and greet them as such: companions, equals. Korra introduced her to each one in turn, explaining how she knew them and what they’d done (or, sometimes, what they represented). It was the passion that shone in her vividly blue eyes, the excitement with which she spoke, and perhaps even (just a little) the way she seemed to glow aside them that entranced Asami, and she knew.

Because five years ago, the lost daughter of an Equalist had stumbled into her life. And, where many would’ve turned her away, Korra had opened her arms and welcomed her. For that, Asami would be forever be grateful. 

When Korra stood once again to continue their walk, Asami linked their arms, drawing them closer than before. Korra’s cheeks tinted a beautiful blush that made Asami want to giggle.  _ The Avatar - Master of all four elements, and the biggest nerd in Republic City.  _

______________________________________________________________________________

**Smell**

As she stared out over the sunset, Asami allowed her eyes to shut as she focused on one sense at a time, hoping she could document and remember this moment forever.  _ The sea-water… of course, it always smells like seawater here. The ocean is around every corner. And it smells like snow. The fresh tang snow brings with it in the city.  _

“What’cha doin?”

Asami blinked at her girlfriend, smiling and leaning her head on her shoulder. “Just remembering.”

“The first time I took you here? Ha, yeah,” Korra snorted. “When was that? The first time I brought you out here to meet my parents?” Asami nodded. “So only a few years ago. That was pretty, well, awkward. But fun! We had a great dinner once they stopped insisting you were their future daughter-in-law.”

“What about now?”

By the way Korra remained lax, Asami could tell she hadn’t noticed the shift in her voice. “What do you mean? Do you want to get dinner with them tonight? I mean, I’m sure it can be arranged.”

Asami laughed. “No, Korra. I mean how would you feel if I was their future daughter-in-law?”

Korra’s muscles tensed slightly. Asami took the opportunity to sit up, wanting to experience Korra’s full reaction. “W-well I mean, we’ve been dating… that would be… uh…” Korra’s face was red, her lips pulling into a seemingly involuntary smile. “You know how I feel about you, Asami.”

“So you’ve considered it.”

“Pfft, what am I? Some lame schoolgirl? Who doodles ‘Korra Sato’ in the margins? I mean even if I… if I have - thought about it, that is - it would be strictly linear.”

“How so?”

Korra was staring straight into the dying rays of the sun over the horizon. “Like… uh, if you were to say, who would I like to marry? My answer being you. Because I… c’mon, Asami. You know. I love you. I have for a long time. And some of the stuff we’ve done… you can’t come back from it.”

Asami snorted. “Alright, you’ve convinced me,” she admitted. Korra stared at her, eyes wide, jaw agape. “Wait, hold up, what? If I just proposed I didn’t mean to! No, I have to do better than that!”

Asami kissed her cheek before pulling away, putting a decent foot between them. “No, Love. Of course not. I wouldn’t trick you into it like that. No. You see, I would have to be more prepared.” She fidgeted slightly with her coat pocket, but it was more nerves than anything. “I’d have to say something, like… well, I don’t know, Korra. We’ve been through so much together, as you so elegantly mentioned.” She smirked and Korra pouted at the easy hit. “Low blow. Okay, but still. We’re a power couple. We make each other stronger, and I would like to continue to be a power couple with you for the rest of our lives - a power family, even. So, that’s why I suggested this vacation to your home, to this spot, after saying hi to your parents and getting their blessing. Because Korra, I want you to marry me.” She pulled out the betrothal necklace, holding it up so Korra could get a good look at it. “What do you think?”

Korra stared at the necklace, awestruck. “H-How did you…” 

“Books. Stories. A few letters to Master Katara. The usual.”

Korra took it, inspecting the well-crafted metal. “Asami, the detail must’ve taken you forever! And is this… metal?”

“Katara said there was room to be creative.” She leaned in, so as to properly explain the thought she’d put into the necklace. “So a piece of metal, obviously, is where I started. It’s a bit unique. It took quite a few weeks to get it perfect. At the core, it’s the water tribe insignia, but I added small representatives of the other elements, of course, because you’re the Avatar. If you look closely, you can see each one in the waves of water. And, in the center at the very bottom of the waves, is a small blue gem, because it’ll compliment your eyes.” Asami leaned back. “That is, all, of course, if you accept my proposal.” Her heart increased at the mere notion of Korra saying no - after all the thought and detail she’d put into the necklace (especially after she explained it, too). 

Korra was crying, trying to hide it with her giant mittens. “Asami, stop pretending you don’t know the answer and help me get this on.”

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes. Absolutely yes. Help me out, here.” 

Asami laughed, fighting her own tears of joy as she scooted behind Korra and moved her hair aside. “Bring it up to your neck, my love.” Korra handed off the necklace to her, and Asami hooked it on. “Perfect fit. How does it feel?”

“Amazing.” Her voice was choked. Asami hugged her from behind, her arms wrapping comfortably around her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. “You got my parents permission?”

“They practically offered to host the ceremony the moment we got back.”

“Spirits,” Korra sighed. “Can we stay here forever?” 

“I mean, we both have to leave sometime. Republic City will crash and burn without us.”

“I know,” Korra sighed. “But if we… if we just sit here, can we pretend we have an eternity without responsibility?”

“Absolutely.” Asami tightened her grip, nuzzling Korra’s neck. “I will do that for you.”

And, as silly as it seemed, as they stared into the final drops of red over the ocean as the night sky took its reign, Asami would remember the smell of winter on the breeze, trying and failing to break the warmth between them.  _ Never,  _ she promised it. Mostly because she didn’t like the cold, partially because Korra was like a human furnace.  _ You’ll have to do a lot better to get away with that. _

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sound**

“Ugh, I can’t get it right!”

Asami glanced into the second bedroom, where Korra had set up and was trying to learn piano.  _ Only because  _ someone  _ thought it would be a great wedding present.  _ She pushed her ill feelings toward the large, crowding object aside. “What’s confusing you, dear?”

“These scribbles!” Korra announced, motioning at the sheet music in front of her. From her years of piano lessons, Asami easily recognized the scales. “What are these supposed to mean, anyway?”

“Notes, Korra. They tell you what notes to play. Didn’t you read the beginning of the book?”

Korra’s nose scrunched in determination. “Reading is for nerds like you. I’m more of a in-the-moment learner.” She pounded on a few keys - the notes screeched out inharmoniously. “Eventually I’ll get it, right?”

Asami took a seat on the bench, bumping Korra off center. “These ‘scribbles’ are telling you the answer. That one,” she pointed to the ledger line directly below the staff, “is middle C. The scale in front of you is a C major scale. It starts on C and ends on C in the staff. Understand?”

“Kinda… what’s a staff?”

“Korra, you’re hopeless!” Asami laughed. “Okay, from the beginning then…” 

Of course, the details were all so simple to Asami, having grown up with concepts. She explained the difference between treble and bass clef and did her best to suggest the importance of time signatures (though she knew Korra didn’t care and, chances were, she wouldn’t be performing in a situation that she’d need to understand them entirely). At the end of the day, it seemed futile. It was a lot of information, and most of it based on knowledge only attained through years of practice. “Okay, don’t worry about all that. Just know the notes. They start here,” she played C, “and go up in order. D, E, F, G, A, B, C. Got it?” Korra nodded. Asami led her hand to the middle C and listened as Korra tentatively played up the scale. Both flinched when she accidentally continued to D. “Stop when it feels right,” Asami suggested. “Now, let’s try an easy song, okay? Mary had a Turtle Duck is a pretty good one, no?”

“Pretty simple, if you ask me,” Korra tried to brag, but her expression paled as she saw the sheet music once Asami had flipped the page. 

“What note does it start on?”

“Uh… C?”

“Does that look like a C to you?”

“No.” Korra shrugged. “I don’t know, what do you want me to do? Memorize it?”

“Use logic,” Asami explained. She tapped C where it appeared, third note in the song. “That’s C. So what’s that note?” She moved back to the second one.

“Uh… D?”

“Yes. So that makes this one…”

“E.”

“Just like that.” She played those three notes. “If it’s easier, for this song you don’t necessarily need to read the music as much as you need to know the pattern. The highest it goes is G, it never touches F, and it basically revolves around the pattern of EDC. So, remembering how the song goes…” she played the simple melody, naming the notes as she went. “E, D, C, D, E, E, E, D, D, D, E, G, G, E, D, C, D, E, E, E, E, D, D, E, D, C, and the last note is a whole note, so we hold it for four counts. You try.”

Korra stared at where her fingers had just been. “C-could you do that again?”

Asami laughed, taking Korra’s hand and placing it over the correct keys. “E,” she instructed, pushing Korra’s finger down to tap the note. “Now what?”

Her brow furrowed in thought. “D?”

“And which note is that?” She tapped the correct key. “See, you’re getting it! Now just play the rest of the song.”

“That’s too much!”

“C’mon, Avatar! I don’t even need the music! I’m sure you can play one tiny song.”

Korra glared at her, a slight pout to her lip. “Fine,” she sighed. “E, D, uh, note, note, note…” she trailed off the note names but played the correct notes, her face set in concentration as she (Asami assumed) followed her gut instinct. She faltered when she reached the G’s, and Asami helped her by guiding her to the note, before allowing her to finish the song. “You’re getting it! And now that you know the pattern, it’ll be easier next time. Can you see how to associate that with the sheet music?”

“I mean, kinda.” Her gaze flicked to Asami, a smirk crossing her face.  _ Oh no.  _ “Hey, Asami, I learned how to serenade you on piano!”

“Really.” Asami sat back, leaving the keys open for Korra. “Well, what are you waiting for? Serenade me!”

A moment of pause took over. Korra scanned the piano before putting her fingers down, starting on F. She played the first three notes and cringed. “Perhaps try going a step lower?” Asami suggested. Korra sighed before moving her fingers a key to the right. “Other lower, Love.” More sighing as she fixed her mistake. “Alright, serenade me!”

The song was choppy and, most definitely,  _ not  _ in time, but it was sweet and the mistakes were few. “That was beautiful!” Asami intertwined their arms, pulling Korra closer. She kissed her cheek. “Now that I’ve told you everything there is to piano, are you ready to get dinner?”

Korra turned to her, eyes bright. “What, can’t we work more on this!” 

Asami laughed at her enthusiasm. “Maybe another time, dear. I don’t quite have the patience for that. A lot of the things I know about piano come from years of playing. Maybe we should find you a teacher.”

“I guess.”

“So, how about seaweed noodles? Your mom gave us her secret recipe at the wedding, and you said it’s better than anything in Republic City.”

Korra kissed her. “Sounds good. I’ll go get the broth ready, since that’s the important part and I’ve done it a thousand times. But do you want to prepare the noodles?”

“Your lack of faith in me is astounding, but I will go along with this silly idea for the pure reason that, if you screw it up, I will laugh at you.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Touch**

“I’m cold.”

“Still?” It’d been one thing when they were exiting the ship (at night, in the winter, in Harbor City), but they’d been in the Satomobile for a few minutes on the drive to her parents’ hut, and if nothing else, the Satomobile had been running long before it picked them up. “Republic City really warmed you up, didn’t it?”

Korra nodded, buried in her coat. “It’s amazing, how 17 years growing up in an igloo can be overturned by less than 10 years in a city with four seasons.” 

“To be fair, it’s almost been a decade.” Asami snuggled closer to Korra. “What, one year off?”

“Ugh, that makes me sound old.” Korra shook her head. “The years have gone by faster since people stopped constantly trying to kill me.”

“Now it only happens once every few years.” The words were meant as a joke but came out much more grave than Asami had intended.  _ This is our vacation. Let’s all just relax.  _ “Here, Love, put your hood down. I have an idea to warm you up.” 

Korra gave her the weirdest look. “Yeah, I’m sure that’ll help a lot. What’s this idea?”

Impatient (for they surely would be arriving soon), Asami reached up and pulled the hood down for a very begrudging Korra. “C’mon, Korra, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?” She nuzzled Korra’s cheek. “My idea is very effective.” She kissed Korra’s jaw, anticipating her wife’s blush. 

When she responded, it was in a rushed whisper. “We’re in public.”

A nip on her earlobe. “Never stopped us before.”

“We’re meeting my parents.”

“I’m just warming you up, it shouldn’t take long. You blush a lot.” She guided Korra’s mouth to hers and kissed her. “Is it not working?”

“...it’s working.”

“Then don’t bash a perfectly good plan.” 

Despite her resistance, Korra responded to Asami’s kiss. “I mean, it’s a very good.” And another. “Well thought out.” Again. “No objections.”

“Good.” She made sure the next kiss was long enough to end the conversation. Korra shifted beside her; strong, warm arms wrapping around her. She slipped her left arm between Korra and the seat, the position awkward but not discouraging.  “Feeling a little better?”

“Ask me in another minute.”

Asami laughed, pressing her forehead to Korra’s. “We can’t do too much now, but Spirits, I’ll write you a novel for what I’m thinking about tonight.”

“Mhm,” Korra hummed. “Ah, yes. Let’s live out all your fucked up fantasies in my parents’ extra bedroom. That shares a wall with them. Did you even bring all that stuff?”

“Quiet, my love.” She beamed at Korra. “Oh, wait, you’re going to be hearing that a  _ lot  _ tonight.”

Korra groaned, her embrace around Asami tightening. “There’s no stopping you, is there?”

“Not even a chance.”

“Okay, babe. But I have one request.” Her beautiful cyan eyes met Asami’s gaze. “Do whatever you want, but  _ please  _ don’t let my parents catch you.”

A chaste kiss. “As you wish, my darling.”

“We’re here!” the driver announced, rather loudly, as the Satomobile was brought to a stop. Korra jumped, retracting her arms, but Asami remained as she was. She checked Korra for lipstick, thankful to see none (it was dark, however). 

She exited first, holding the door open for Korra. Her wife offered her thanks before running off to greet her parents. Asami leaned into the Satomobile. “Thank you for the ride.” She offered the driver a handful of paper yauns - he took them. “Your tolerance is appreciated.”

“Think nothin’ of it!” he laughed, counting out his tip. “Let me know if you girls ever need a ride. Anywhere. Ever again.”

Korra’s parents’ hut was bigger than the home Korra had grown up in; an upgrade for the chief of the tribe. While Korra and Asami had seen it once before, Senna still gave them a brief tour to show them where everything was, should they need it. “Thank you for having us,” Asami repeated for the billionth time.

Tonraq laughed. “Anything for our girls. Who’s hungry? I’m starving! What do you want for dinner?”

It was customary of them to offer a meal out the first night, followed by whatever was in the hut for the remainder of meals. That night, they went to the fanciest restaurant in the Southern Water Tribe. The sentiment was completed with dim lighting, long-running table cloths, a flower to each table, and cloth napkins. “It’s beautiful,” Asami complimented, her eyes running over the intricate designs of the decorations. True to any water tribe building, it displayed armor of warriors, pelts, weapons, and portraits. “How long has this been here?”

“It opened a little before you two got married,” Tonraq answered. “We’ve been waiting to bring you here, Asami.” They took their seats at a booth, waiting for the waiter as they flipped through the menus. 

“What sounds good to you, Korra?” Asami had done her best to learn Water Tribe cuisine for her wife’s sake, but not to the greatest extent. 

“Arctic Hen is always a good choice.” Korra was practically drooling onto the menu. “You might like the Sea Prune Stew, or the Five-Flavor Soup. And Seal Jerky is good… but probably not sold here. I’m getting off topic.”

Not wanting to try anything with the word ‘prune’ in the name, Asami ordered the Five-Flavor Soup. They engaged in pleasantries with Tonraq and Senna, until Asami realized Korra was shivering. “Cold?” 

Korra glanced to Asami, her eyes narrowing. “No,” she defended quickly. “Just fidgety. When’s our food coming?”

The movement was so subtle that it could easily be passed off as normal. Asami put her hand on Korra’s knee. “It’ll come soon enough,” she assured her.  _ Just like you… no. Too forward.  _ “Though my favorite course will come later.” She hoped her gentle smile would be enough for her wife to catch on, leaving her in-laws oblivious. Just like in many situations, she was right.

The blush was faint, but ever there. “I don’t think they sell Sweet Buns here, Asami.”

She sighed. “As much as I do enjoy those sweet buns, I’ll settle for anything hot and tasty.”

Korra gulped. “I don’t know what this place has for desserts. Mom? Dad?”

“Well, since things have cleared up with the Earth Developments, we’ve been getting a lot more cakes and dough through trade,” Tonraq offered. “We’ve had some delicious selections from here in the past.”

“Yes, don’t you know, they sell huge bars of chocolate at the sweet stores now!” Senna seemed thrilled; Asami didn’t want to tell her that chocolate was very common in Republic City. “And they have something we get here, they call it cheesecake. I’d never heard of it before this place!” 

“We have that in Republic City,” Asami decided to mention. “Although, in my time, I’ve found the city is rich in delicious delicacies. I never realize, there are some things we eat there that no one else in the world eats.” She glanced at Korra. “Then again, there are certain things that I eat anywhere.” She altered her gaze to Senna. “Like cheesecake.”

“Cheesecake is very good!” Korra exclaimed, rather loudly. “I would eat it around the clock if I could. I mean…” Asami giggled as Korra’s blush spread. “I can’t do that. I’d get a stomachache. Anyway, how are you guys doing these days?”

“Well, things are peaceful at the moment,” Tonraq began. “There’s always the people trying to cause trouble, of course, but trade is good, our natural resources are good, and the weather is good. How about your Avatar stuff?”

“I just left town a few weeks ago to make a statement with Wu and help a few struggling developments in south. Other then that, we just cleared up the latest issues with the spirits and expanding of the United Republic, so things are quiet at the moment. Ask me, Asami’s got the hard job around here.”

“Only hard most of the time,” Asami laughed. She stirred her coffee. “Some of my business partners are really getting on my nerves, but that’s never new. In fact, the only news is that we’ve been working on a new invention. Though I can’t say what it is quite yet, I can assure you I’ve spent my share of time looking over the prints and working in the garage. Sometimes I don’t think I can even relax! Of course,” she squeezed Korra’s knee, “I find my ways.” 

“That’s important,” Tonraq agreed. “You need to find things you enjoy doing.”

“Exactly! I used to tinker in the garage to calm down. I needed to find something that I loved doing outside of work. Or even during work. At lunch. Even on my desk.” Korra choked on her water. “And that is why I always carry my Varrick Cube on me!” She pulled the small, colorful square out of her purse. “I don’t do it as often as I’d like to, but it keeps my hands busy.”

“I’ve seen those,” Senna chimed. “So they’re fun?”

“More fun with every game. Ask Korra. I’ll keep her up to unholy hours, working the kinks out. It’s thrilling. And all the different combinations! You don’t do it the same way twice. If I had to choose one way to spend my free time, it would be funking with Korra and my Varrick Cube.”

“May I see it?” 

Asami allowed Senna and Tonraq to try and solve the cube. “You’re having a good time,” Korra whispered, leaning in close so her parents wouldn't overhear. 

“You’ll be the one having the good time later.”

“Asami!” 

She giggled. “I’ll stop trying.”

“Thank you.”

Their meals came very soon after that, and all were so full that they decided to take dessert to go. It was late enough by the time they got back to the hut that Tonraq and Senna announced that they were going to call it a night. “We’ll see you in the morning, sweetie,” Senna promised, kissing Korra’s forehead. 

“I love you guys.”

“We love you. Sleep well.”

Asami smiled as she closed the door. “Alright. Let’s be quiet.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Taste**

“I can still taste the garlic,” Asami complained.

“Don’t look at me,” Korra shrugged. “Z was the one who spilled it all in. Besides, it’ll come out as soon as you brush you teeth.”

“So you’re going to blame our three-year-old son for this?”

“Kinda,” Korra glanced at the ceiling. “I mean, I’m the one who probably should’ve insisted we start over from scratch but… hey, we didn’t burn it or anything.” 

Asami pointed at the prepared meat that had only had a single bite taken out of it.

“Alright, so you have a point. But I have an idea.”

Asami leaned forward, batting her eyelashes. “Are you going to pay for takeout?”

Korra’s brow raised. “Asami, we share a checking account.”

“...are you going to pay for takeout?”

A sigh. “I guess.” She slumped on the table. “If Z technically messed it up, isn’t he the one who should pay for it?”

“I’m sorry, my love. One of the perks of parenthood, I guess.” Korra buried her face on the table. 

“And you were suggesting we look into adopting another.” 

Korra sat up, her face tainted pink. “W-well, I mean, three’s a good number?”

Asami smiled; regardless of the ruined dinner, or her stubborn wife, or their two very loud children. “Three’s a perfect number.”

  
  
  



End file.
